A Different View
by Zeus
Summary: A Ravenclaw Boy goes through his 7th year at Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Introductions (Aren't they always important?):  
  
Let's start the setting and stuff. My name is Brad Dunst and I am also a Ravenclaw. Although, how  
  
I became a Ravenclaw is a rather interesting story. You see, I came from the school of Durmstrang, but was  
  
transferred to Hogwart's during my 3rd year because of my Father getting a job in England with the Ministry of  
  
Magic.  
  
When I started in Hogwart's, Dumbledore had me try the hat on, and because we had a different system of "sorting" at Durmstrang, the Sorting Hat placed me in Ravenclaw because of my intellect.  
  
I'm a somewhat rather shy guy who doesn't care much about popularity and has a select few friends. I focus  
  
more on my work than I do on my social life, so I mostly sit in the back of the class and try my hardest. I've  
  
recieved highest marks on my O.W.L.S. and I am hoping to become a prefect.  
  
I overheard some Gryffindor girls giggling about a girl in Gryffindor named Ada. They said that she is too much of a "Wizard" to be a witch. They were also talking about how she always used to hang out with Oliver Wood (Former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and now currently Flying Teacher). And how they are inseperable. I looked her up and found out that she has had a rather good past of being a quidditch seeker. I prefer the scoring myself though. Being a chaser is always good. Zipping past other chasers, Scoring a goal, going into formations and scarying off the other team. Yeah, that's the only thing I'd rather do than my work.  
  
Well, anyways, now it's my 6th year at Hogwart's. My suitcase and my owl just arrived. My owl is a Northern Hawk owl. His name is Righnter and he has a black top covering and a white underneath. He is very loyal to me. There is one problem though, he's rather jealous. If he sees me touching other owls or using other owls, he will start to get real snippy whenever I ask him to send a letter. So, I gotta watch out for that. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Friendly Game of Quidditch

Chapter 2:  
A friendly game of Quidditch:  
A week before I arrived at Hogwart's, I had recieved my letter saying "Due to circumstances unknown to the students at hogwart's, the Hogwart's Express will have to leave a day early." The only thing in my head right then was, "All right! We get to go to Hogwart's a day early!" So, when we got to Hogwart's they were playing a practice Quidditch game at the stadium. I arrived there and I saw 1 Guy, with red hair and a big F on his sweater, and 1 Girl, an especially pretty girl, standing out on the field and the rest of the people were all lined up. So, I assumed that they were picking who would be on which team. So, I joined them and the girl said "Alright, we need some fast chasers on my team, anyone willing to join?" I raised my hand almost immediately but she had already picked someone. So, the guy said "Same thing over here, ah, yes you, what is your name?"  
  
"It's uh. Brad" I replied.  
"Alright, come on over, you're one of our chasers" he said.  
  
This continued until it was time to pick the seekers. The girl had picked another girl for her seeker position. This girl was in Gryffindor, I saw her emblem and she had shoulder length blonde hair.  
I found out that our captain was named Fred Weasley. He was 1 one of the beaters for our team. I also found out the name of our keeper, Emily. She's been Ravenclaw Keeper for a year, and I've seen her in action, she's pretty good.  
We all got in formation, and we had the new flying teacher Oliver Wood (who had just decided to quit the Puddlemore United Reserve team because Madame Hooch had retired and Dumbledore gave Wood the job) start the game off for us. Before he blew the whistle though, he asked us where Harry Potter was. Because I had ridden the Hogwarts Express one compartment across from there's, I took the liberty to tell him where he was. "He's in his room dealing with his owl Hedwig!" I yelled "Apparently she got sick from nabbing one too many Bertie Bott's Ever Flavor Beans".  
"Oh, All right! Let the Game Begin!" Olivered yelled as he threw the quaffle into the air.  
As soon as Wood threw the quaffle into the air I pushed hard against the broom to fly toward it and catch it. While flying, I saw Ada fly off in the opposite direction. "Uh oh" I thought to myself "I got to make some scores, and fast!"  
I dodged as many of the other team's chasers as I possibly could when a bludger flew straight at me. I swurved to the right to avoid it, but it hit the brush end of my broomstick and I lost control of my broom. Right before I fell off, I threw the quaffle straight at the goal post without looking at it, hoping, that I would make it.  
In mid-air I grabbed my broom, and hoisted myself onto it, and, unexpectingly, the broom automatically regained itself. "All right! I'm back in the game!" As I zoomed off. I quickly raced off, looking for the quaffle. I heard Lee Jordan say " That was a brilliant score Dunst just shot, he almost died in the process, but he regained his broom and now is racing towards the quaffle. The score is currently 20 Points for Fred's team, and 30 points for Truntle.  
"Ooooh. I knew I recognized her." I said to Fred.  
"Well duh! She's only been of your house the whole time you've been in there." He said while hitting a bludger out of my way.  
"Oh, uh, right... well, thanks for that, I'm gonna go grab the quaffle now" I yelled as I flew off. I caught sight of the quaffle and tried to grab it when I saw a blur of red and yellow and blue and silver dive toward the ground. Halfway through the dive both seekers flew horizontally. One of the seekers was Ada Alucinor. She revolved around our teams seeker and flew underneath him and pushed up. Causing him to fly upwards as she flew towards the snitch. She reached her arm out as it was a few feet away from her.  
With my attention being payed to Ada, I almost got hit in the head with a bludger, but, ducked and it flew towards another person.  
The first thing I saw was the glimmering of gold in Ada's hand. I knew she had caught the snitch.  
"Well, I had an incling that they were gonna win" I told the team. "I knew that they would win right after she kind of, well, knocked our seeker up, making him fly straight into the tower". A few of them laughed and I rejoined the team and saw that Clearwater's team was just landing onto the field to greet us. We congratulated them on their victory, and I was especially nice to Truntle. Even though I heard talk about Her and Percy being a couple, I could still have my dreams.  
I was going to congratulate Ada on her performance, when I saw her friends talking to her. I decided not to interupt. I headed towards Hogwarts to go to sleep to get ready for the next morning when Toni Truntle rushed up to me.  
"That was some really good flying there. Would you like to be on the Ravenclaw team?" She asked me. I was so overwhelmed with joy but I didn't really want to show it.  
"Um. Can you give me some time to think about it Toni?" I said as I held in my emotions.  
"Of course" She said. "Just tell me by the end of the week, I'd be honored for you to be on my team. Oh and, call me T, all my friends call me T."  
"The honor's all mine" I thought but just pushed out a smile. I thought to myself "Wow, she considers me her friend." I went to my bed thinking happy thoughts. I dreamt of T playing Quidditch on the same team as me". I could only hope what great things would happen next, and then, I fell into a deep, good sleep.  



End file.
